Tears and Pride
by blobagirl
Summary: Jean's funeral hits a little close to home, and Kurt needs a shoulder to lean on.  Klaine. Spoilers for "Funeral". Please R&R. Rated T mostly because I am paranoid! :D


_Living there, you'll be free,_

_If you truly _

_Wish to be._

Kurt held the final note of the song, and let a single tear roll down his cheek. He hadn't been to a funeral since his mother had passed away, and even passing by a funeral home, or cemetary made a lump rise in his throat. So why had he offered to help Coach Sylvester? He hadn't really known why until she had read out her speech, and broke down. She had reminded him of himself when he had tried to read the speech at his mother's funeral, he had got to _I Love You, Mommy_ before having to get his oldest cousin finish the speech. But now that Jean's funeral was over, and everyone was heading to the dinner he was suddenly overcome with a wave of loneliness, just like after his mother's funeral. Everyone was comforting eachother, Mike was clutching an upset Tina in his arms, Sam was holding Mercedes' hand and whispering something in her ear, Coach Sylvester had even let someone give her a hug. At his mom's funeral everyone had rushed to comfort eachother, and had forgotten about the lost little boy who just wanted a hug. Kurt felt the tears building up behind his eyes, he just needed a hug now too. He reached a shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Blaine picked up on the first ring.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned. He knew that Kurt was supposed to be going to the funeral dinner, and really shouldn't be calling him.

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt whispered, his voice thretening to crack.

"At Lima Bean, why is something wrong? Do you need something?" Blaine was starting to panic. Kurt had said that he would be fine to go to the funeral by himself, but Blaine had decided it was probably best to stay in Lima for the day anyway.

"I need you, Blaine. I... I'm... It's so similar to my mom's-" At this point Kurt inhaled shakily, and sniffed slightly. "Can you please come over here?" His voice became very quiet as he made his request. In the back of his mind he thought of the boys that had teased him after the funeral. Telling him that crying was for girls. He honestly wasn't sure why he half thought Blaine would treat him like that.

"I'll be there in two minutes. Just sit down and have a glass of water, ok babe?"

"Thank You." The couple said their goodbyes and Kurt asked a nearby person for some water. He figured following Blaine's advice was all he could do at the moment. The rest of the glee had gone over to the hall for the dinner. Lauren was the only one who remained. She looked almost as shell shocked as he felt. He went to sit next to her, giving her a sad smile.

"Aren't you going to the dinner?" She asked quietly. That was the only time that Kurt had heard Lauren speak in a tone other than one that could be described as harsh. He wondered if it was just the depressing atmosphere that had changed her attitude.

"I don't think I can handle it. It is too much like my mom's funeral." Lauren looked shocked after he spoke.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Kurt tried to think of anything at all to say, but his conversation skills seemed to have left him. He just bit his lip and watched Coach Sylvester walk shakily over.

"Porcelin-" She nodded in their direction "Thanks for doing this. I really think it would have been something Jean would have loved." She spun on her heel and left. Lauren watched her go, before excusing herself. Great, now Kurt was alone. Just him and the coffin that had yet to be moved. Luckily Blaine was right about him only being two minutes. He suddenly flew through the doors and came to a stop in front of Kurt.

"Babe-" Blaine started, but he suddenly have an armful of Kurt. Kurt made a helpless whimpering noise, before begining to outright sob against Blaine's chest.

"I... Its... I'm... I can't... do...this. Not... anymore. She... is...is so strong... but know..." Kurt trailed off and Blaine ran a reassuring hand up and down his back.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, not knowing what to say. "Shhhh... I got you. Its going to be alright. I'm here now." Blaine rocked the two of them until Kurt stopped crying. Kurt gave him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry... I just..." He trailed off looking guilty.

"Hey, Hey its alright. What are boyfriends for other than to hug you when you need it, and bring soup to your house when you are sick?" Blaine smiled up at Kurt, and kissed his cheek softly.

"I want to go and visit her." Kurt said softly. "Can you take me to the cemetary please?" Sudddenly Blaine saw just what Kurt would have been like after his mom had died. Lost, wanting someone to hold his hand through the entire ordeal.

"Of course I will." He grabbed Kurt's hand and walked out into the bright sunlight. They drove to the cemetary in silence, save for the soft music playing through the stereo system of Blaine's car. Once they got there, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand once again, and gestured for him to lead the way. They wandered slowly through the headstones. Kurt stopped suddenly, and knelt down in the front of one. It read:

_Elizabeth Hummel_

_May 15th 1964- June 4th 2002_

"She had cancer." Kurt stated quietly. "It was horrible to see her just waste away. She was my best friend. She would bake with me, and we would have little tea parties, and she was the only one who understood my love for singing. Especially when everyone always said little boys should be outside playing catch, or football. Sometimes she would play the piano for me, while I sang. She would let me sing for hours, and sometimes she would harmanize with me, or we would split parts. I miss her so much." Kurt took a deep breath. He had never told anyone much about his mother, and it felt good to get it out. He gestured for Blaine to sit down, and they spent the rest of the afternoon in that same position, Kurt telling Blaine everything he could remember about his mom. Blaine never once interupted. And Kurt's loneliness faded away. He felt closer to his mother that he had done in years. And Blaine had never been more proud of him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not so sure about this one, so please reveiw! I'll send you your own copy of Blaine and/or Kurt if you do! :D Also I don't own anything! Obviously, otherwise Glee would have a whole lot more Klaine and Warblers!**

**Glitter, and Love,**

**blobagirl 3**

**P.S. I have never been to a funeral before, so I'm not sure how great the description of that part was. Sorry!**


End file.
